Rodzaje kuchenek solarnych
Wstęp Działanie kuchenki solarnej polega na transformacji energii promieniowania słonecznego w energię cieplną podczas jego obsorpcji na powierzchni ciała czarnego (lub szarego w sensie fizycznym). W celu uzyskania wyższych temperatur i większej mocy urządzenia stosuje się koncentrację promieniowania słonecznego za pomocą różnego rodzaju powierzchni odblaskowych: płaskich, parabolicznych lub cylindrycznych . W tym samym celu wykorzystuje się też często efekt szklarniowy umiszczając ciało absorbujące promieniowanie (garnek) w oszklonym pudełku lub pod przezroczystym kloszem albo stosując garnek z pokrywą przezroczystą. Klasyfikacja pod względem konstrukcji Kuchenki skrzynkowe W tym typie kuchenki używa się jedną lub kilka płaskich płyt odblaskowych które skupiają promieniowanie słoneczne na wnętrzu izolowanego cieplnie i oszklonego (efekt szklarniowy) pudełka. Ten typ kuchenki zapewnia powolne ale równomierne gotowanie lub pieczenie dużej ilości pożywienia. Zobacz obrazy 1 i 2. Kuchenki panelowe W tym typie kuchenki różnie ukształtowane płaskie płyty odblaskowe skupiają promieniowanie słoneczne bezpośrednio na garnku a w wersji ulepszonej na garnku przykrytym przezroczystym kloszem lub na patelni z pokrywą przezroczystą. Garnek izoluje się cieplnie od spodu a często też po bokach. Główną zaletą tego typu kuchenki jest jej prostota. Możliwa do przygotowania ilość pożywienia jest mniejsza niż w kuchence typu skrzynkowego. Zobacz obrazy 3 i 4. Kuchenki paraboliczne W tym typie kuchenki reflektor paraboliczny lub reflektor o profilu zbliżonym do parabolicznego skupia promieniowanie słoneczne na garnku (od spodu). Są to zazwyczaj kuchenki dużej mocy. Umożliwiają one szybkie przygotowanie dużej ilości pożywienia, podobnie jak na zwykłej kuchence gazowej lub elektrycznej. Zobacz obrazy 5 i 6. Kuchenki basketowe Kuchenka basketowa stanowi połączenie kuchenki skrzynkowej i parabolicznej, przy czy powierzchnia odblaskowa paraboliczna umieszczona jest wewnątrz skrzynki. Zobacz obrazy 7 i 8. Kuchenki cylindryczno-paraboliczne Kuchenki cylindryczno-paraboliczne są podobne do kuchenek panelowych, z tym że zamiast płaskich powierzchni odblaskowych posiadają powierzchnie odblaskowe cylindryczno-paraboliczne ustawione poziomo lub pionowo. Zobacz obrazy 9 i 10. Kuchenki cylindryczne Kuchenki cylindryczne są podobne do kuchenek panelowych, z tym że zamiast płaskich powierzchni odblaskowych posiadają powierzchnie odblaskowe cylindryczne ustawione pionowo. Noszą one też nazwę kuchenek Mouchot od nazwiska ich twórcy. Zobacz obraz 11. Kuchenki stożkowe Kuchenki cylindryczne są podobne do kuchenek panelowych, z tym że zamiast płaskich powierzchni odblaskowych posiadają powierzchnię odblaskową stożkową. Jest to nowy rodzaj kuchenki solarnej zaproponowany przez Kotowskiego. Zobacz obraz 12. Rodzaje kuchenek-1.jpg|1. Schemat kuchenki skrzynkowej Rodzaje kuchenek-2.jpg|2. Kuchenka skrzynkowa Rodzaje kuchenek-3.jpg|3. Schemat kuchenki panelowej Rodzaje kuchenek-4.jpg|4. Kuchenka panelowa Rodzaje kuchenek-5.jpg|5. Schemat kuchenki parabolicznej Rodzaje kuchenek-6.jpg|6. Kuchenka paraboliczna Rodzaje kuchenek-7.jpg|7. Schemat kuchenki basketowej Rodzaje kuchenek-8.jpg|8. Kuchenki basketowe Rodzaje kuchenek-9.jpg|9. Kuchenka cylindryczno-paraboliczna z powierzchnią odblaskową poziomą Rodzaje kuchenek-10.jpg|10. Kuchenka cylindryczno-paraboliczna z powierzchnią odblaskową pionową Rodzaje kuchenek-11.JPG|11. Kuchenka cylindryczna UltraLightCooker Cone-1.JPG|12. Kuchenka stożkowa Klasyfikacja pod względem przeznaczenia Klasyfikacja ta nie jest jednoznaczna, bowiem prawie każda kuchenka solarna może służyć do różnych celów: gotowania, pieczenia, grillowania. Istnieją jednak kuchenki których konstrukcja predysponuje je specjalnie do jednego z tych celów. Zobacz obrazy 13 do 16. Eurosolarcooker-6.jpg|13. Kuchenka panelowa do gotowania wody Rodzaje kuchenek-12.jpg|14. Piekarnik solarny paraboliczny Rodzaje kuchenek-13.jpg|15. Grill solarny skrzynkowy Rodzaje kuchenek-14.jpg|16. Grill solarny po otwarciu Fiilmy How to make a simple solar cooker to understand the use of solar energy|Kuchenka skrzynkowa - zrób to sam Simple Solar Panel Cooker Demonstration|Kuchenka panelowa How to Make a Parabolic Solar Cooker|Kuchenka paraboliczna - zrób to sam Solar Barbeque in a Suitcase! BBQ ~ Grill ~ Solar Tube Cooking!|Kuchenka cylindryczno - paraboliczna Linki wewnętrzne Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Kuchenki solarne Kategoria:Podstawy gotowania solarnego